Steel Bite
by EternalSarcasm
Summary: Holy hell, never thought I'd be here. Sipping piña colada on a private island that I own, a beautiful woman lying on top of me on the sand as the waves rush up around us. Pause. How the hell did I get here? Futa. Femslash. OC/Bella
1. Wet Dreams and Tattoos

**Hello. Thank you for clicking on our story. It is the first one we're doing on here. To be honest, neither of us know much about Twilight, but we will do some research. We just have a mutual love of Ashley Greene, Kristen Stewart and Nikki Reed being the raging lesbians we are. Anyway, hope you enjoy the first chapter of** Steel Bite

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight and all recognizable characters. This is indeed a poly story. So if you don't like lesbians or polyamorous relationships or futa simply click away. Sorry about all the mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Wet Dreams and Tattoos

I stared at the ceiling in my room counting the cracks. Way too many. Looking over at my dresser I made a note of the time. 2:24 am. I'm not even tired yet. Sighing I turned on my side facing the window. The light from the moon peeked through the curtains. Getting out of bed, I made my way out onto the terrace. It was a bit cool out, standing in nothing but a ratty old t shirt and a pair of underwear.

It didn't matter. Nights like these were my favorites. Or mornings I should say. Leaning against the railing, I rested my hand on the palm of my hand. It was fairly quiet out except for the occasional car passing by. A cool wind blew by, blowing my hair into my face. Scrunching up my nose I made my way back into my room. Locking the terrace doors behind me. Reluctanly I made my way back into my bed. I stared at the ceiling for another hour before I finally drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring at 8 in the morning. Groaning, I rolled over and turned off the alarm. I climbed out of bed and made my way into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I cringed at what I saw. Under my eyes were puffy dark circles. Under my right eye were three scratch marks, and my lip was split. I sighed and went into my room to change. Going into my closet I changed into a pair of well worn and ripped black skinny jeans. A black batman tank top with a black button down over it. Batman converse, and a black beanie. Going over to the mirror I put in my gauges and my spider bites. Minus the stupid scars on my face, I look pretty hot.

Walking out into the kitchen I saw that my roomate made a pot of coffee. Pouring some into a cup, I grabbed my keys from a bowl on the counter and headed out. The cool air nipped at my finger tips. I unlocked my car door. My baby. A black on black shelby mustang. Starting her up, I listened to the engine hum before backing out of the driveway. I wish I didn't have to go to work today but no more sick days for me.

Once I got to the little plaza where work was, I parked in my usual spot and shut off the car. I made sure to lock the doors and set the alarm. I walked into the little tattoo parlor where I worked and went straight to the back.

"Ah fuck!" I heard coming from the storage room.

"Dropped the box again Lilian?" I asked as I poked my head into the room. Standing in the middle of the room with a bunch of old sketches was my long time friend Lilian. She was a short little asian girl. Maybe about 5'2. Her hair was cut into a skrillex type deal. The buzzed area was dyed blue. Her eyes are a hazel color. She had a lip ring the was currently pulled in between her teeth at the moment.

"You know...for drawings they sure are damn heavy." She turned to me scowling before her eyes widened. "Holy shit! What the fuck happened to you?!" And she has such a potty mouth.

"Carla and I got into an argument again." I shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. And it wasn't. Carla was my on again off again girlfriend. We argued a hell of a lot. Sometimes though it got physical. Well I would never hit her.

"Dammit Luna! You can't keep letting that crazy bitch walk all over you!" Lilian grabbed my chin and turned my face to the side. I rolled my eyes and moved around her to pick up the drawings.

"She doesn't walk all over me. Plus hitting her back wouldn't prove a damn thing."

"Jesus but it would feel so much better. Where are your metaphorical balls Luna?" Lilian said as she bent down to assist me.

"Probably in Carla's purse." I joked which earned a hit on the arm for me.

"Don't hit her Lili, she's probably not joking." I turned around and saw another one of my best friends. Lucas or Luke as he liked to be called. His dirty blond hair was styled into a messy fauxhawk. He was growing out a beard so there was a substantial amount of stuble there. He had a tattoo of a snake around his neck. I still to this day dont know what posessed him to get that.

"I don't know whether to thank you or slap you Luke, so I'll just go clean out front." I walked past him and he patted my shoulder. Grabbing a broom I walked out to the front of the parlor and began to sweep up. After I finished sweeping I sat at the counter reading a magazine with my feet propped up. It was about 15 minutes before someone came in to get a tattoo.

Now I love ink as much as the next guy but jeez. The guy who came in, his face was very nearly completely covered in tattoos. One that caught my eye was the tattoo on his neck that had a dotted line that was labeled 'cut here'. Lili and I exchanged looks before I spoke up.

"Morning dude. How can I help you today?"

He stared at me for a moment and then to Lilian before licking his gross chapped lips. He ran a hand over his stupid greasy mohawk before grinning. His teeth were strangely sharp. "I'm just browsing babe." Was his simple reply before he gave us another once over and left the shop.

"What the fuck was that?" Lilian asked next to me. I scrunched up my nose and stared out the door where the guy just left.

"I don't know. And I hate to say this but, something about him seemed familiar." As soon as the words left my mouth Luke came up to the counter and frowned at me.

"I really hope those aren't the type of people you spend your weekends with."

"I hang out with creepy bastards like you two all day though." They both glared at me at that comment. Throughout the day all sorts of...characters came in. one lady even wanted a picture of herself naked tattooed on her own side. Talk about vain.

My face was back in my magazine when the bell at the door jingled. I looked up and my eyes nearly popped out. 4 gorgeous women walked into the shop. 3 with dark hair and a blonde bombshell. One had short black hair styled a pixie cut. The other had caramel colored hair the was shoulder length. The third brunette had hair down to her waist and was tousseled as if she constantly ran her hands through it. My god. Did anyone else's pants get tight? They're all like fucking models or some shit.

"Look Luna. Your wet dream just walked into the door." Lili whispered into my ear. I swear they heard us because the four looked in our direction with smiles/smirks on their face.

I nudged Lilian away from me with my shoulder as they apporached the counter.

"How may I help you ladies?" I asked kindly.

"I'd like to get a tattoo." The ultra sexy brunette said.

"Alright. Can i get your name?" I pulled out the client book prepared to write down her name...and possibly number.

"Bella Cullen."

"Alright. I'm going to need your number for any follow ups that you may need." She nodded and gave me her number. After writing her number down (score!) I turned to her friends. "Any of you need anything done."

They all simply shooks their heads and followed me when I led Bella over to where I was going to do her tattoo.

"Alright. I'm assuming you know what you want." She nodded and pulled a folder from her bag and took out a drawing. It was a picture of a lion on a crest. Under it was the word 'Cullen'. Same as her last name. Must be a family name.

"I'd like this on my shoulder." I nodded and got to work with setting up the needle and ink machine.

"Sure you don't want a piercing? I think a lip ring would look real nice on you." I knew I was flirting, but damn I couldn't help myself. Carla and i were on another break anyway. Bella's face turned a lovely shade of pink. And her friends and I laughed at her expense. During the tattooing process we talked, and I learned that her friends also her roomates. There was Esme with the carmel hair. Alice with the pixie cut. Rosalie the blonde bombshell.

Once I was done, I wiped off the excess ink and coverd her tattoo. We all walked to the counter where she payed me.

"Alright. You can come back two weeks from now. And we can do a small touch up and add the colors you want." She nodded and smiled before they all headed out. I blew out a breath of air and leaned back in my seat.

"I don't know how you managed to be in a room with all of them. Someone's bones would have definitely been jumped."Lilian commented as she came and sat on the counter. Honestly she's right.

"God Lili I don't know either." I leaned forward and rested my chin in the palm of my hand. Lilian and I talked for a bit longer, seeing as we didn't have anymore customers.

"Hey I'm going to the coffee shop, you ladies need anything?" Lucas grabbed his coat off the rack as he walked up to the front of the store.

"Just get us the usual. Thanks Lu." Lilian waved a dismissive hand at him and he rolled he eyes before heading out the door. I stood up and headed to the back, mumbling a quick 'gotta pee'. After doing my business I walked back up to the front, wiping the rest of the water on my jeans. Stupid hand dryers...

"Luna look who just fucking walked in!" Lilian whisper yelled to me. My eyes followed the direction of her finger, and in the corner looking over some of my newer tattoo ideas was Carla. "The hell does she want?"

"I'm not sure." I mumbled before walking over to Carla. She cut her hair last night apparently because it is now shoulder length, instead of the mid back it usually is. She also added red highlights to her jet black hair. Her piercing green eyes stared at my approaching form.

"Baby! I'm so sorry!" Carla jumped on my, nearly breaking my ribs in a hug. Her face was pressed against my chest on account of her being a few inches shorter than myself. I awkwardly pat her back as Lilian shot her a glare over her shoulder.

"It's fine...really." I told her half-heartedly. She looked up at me and pulled her full bottom lip in between her teeth. This was a side I hadn't seen of her before. She looked almost...vulnerable. Her eyes shone with tears threatening to spill out at the slightest movement. I hugged her to my chest shushing her quietly. I walked us to the back room.

"I'm..- god I'm a fucking mess." She sniffled and ran her palms over her eyes, trying to rid herself of the evidence of tears.

"What's going on Car?" My heart actually ached seeing her like this. The usually outspoken, high strung, and extremely opinionated latina that I knew was gone, replaced by a quiet, mousy and nervous one.

"I've just been thinking about alot of things lately. Namely about how much of a shit girlfriend I've been to you. I'm so tired of being a bad person Luna. So tired of treating you like shit because I can't get myself together. I...I have something I need to tell you." Her fingers moved nervously in her lap, before reaching into her bag. She produced a small orange container and gave it to me, before looking down at floor.

I looked over the bottle. It was a perscription bottle with her name on it. In bold letters was written **'Lexapro'**... I was actually speechless. Of course it made sense now. The mood swings and random zoning out.

"How long have you had these Car?"

"About 4 months." My furrowed eyebrows must have showed my confusion. She continued, "I hadn't been taking them. I wanted to prove that I could be normal, function normally without that help of these goddam drugs. Instead it just fucked everything up. _I_ fucked everything up with my pig-headedness." her voice trailed off at the end. She hadn't looked up at me yet.

"Carla, you could have just talked to me about it. I wouldn't have... _I don't_ think any less of you. I'm not upset either...just a little hurt." I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. Her bottom lip trembled slightly. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers in a tender kiss. She returned it with unsure lips. I pulled back and rested my forhead against hers.

"I'm sorry Luna." Smiling I leaned back and pinched her nose fondly. Something familiar between the two of us. It had the desired affect and she smiled softly.

"Stop apologizing Car." We were silent for a moment before I glanced quickly at the clock. "Shouldn't you be at work right now?"

She nodded her head and wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeves."Yeah I should but I had to get that off my chest." I nodded and we walked back up to the front where Lili proceeded to try and burn a hole in Carlas head with her eyes.

"Well uh...I'll talk to you later I guess." I awkwardly rubbed the back of my head as she nodded and bit her lip. I leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Is it cool if a stop by your place later?" I nodded and she smiled and left just as Lucas came in.

"Was that the frigid bitch I just saw?" Lucas gestured over his shoulder, both hands full.

"Guys stop. Really she's not a bad person."

"Bullshit. She is a fucking terrible person. What will it take for you to get that through your thick skull Luna?" Lilian moved from her spot on the front counter and approached me with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my seat as a customer walked in. I gave them a polite smile and proceeded to write down their information. Lilian scowled at her being ignored. It was another busy day at the shop for me and I was pretty glad when the day was over.

* * *

 **Hope you guys don't mind the harsh language, but we are actually extremely potty mouthed. Also, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Feedback is much appreciated.**


	2. Jerk-Holes

**So we've decided this won't be a poly story. It will be exclusively OC/Bella. After much talking with my girlfriend I lost. She wants to change the story. I kind of agree with her though. None of us have too much writing experience and ... that just a lot of people to keep up with. Sorry for those who wanted a poly story, but the girlfriend comes first.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or any recognizable characters. We do however own a shit ton of OCs and all mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Jerk-Holes

"So you going out with us tonight or what?" Lucas asked as he grabbed his bomber jacket and slipped it on. Lilian came from the back putting on her jacket as well.

"Sorry guys. I told Carla she could come over after she got off work. So I want to be there when she gets there." Ignoring their looks and groans, I said goodnight and made my way over to my car. I heard the sound of a scuffle in the alley beind the shops. I stopped and looked back, but only saw darkness. Shrugging my shoulders, I hopped into my car and drove home.

As I pulled into my driveway I noticed that the lights were on. My roomate must be here. Shutting off the car I got out. I was about to walk up the stairs when I heard shuffling in the bushes next to the walkway.

"Hello?" I called out, but got no response. I heard the door open and turned to see my roomate standing in her workout gear.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought I heard something, but I guess its nothing." I shook my head and walked into the house. I decided to go upstairs and take a shower. 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door. "I got it!" Opening the door I came face to face with a smiling Carla

"Hey babe." She said and wrapped her arms around my neck which caused my hands to automatically seek her waist.

"Hey. Let's go up to my room. My roomate is working out in the living room." We made our way upstairs with Carla mumbling a quick 'hello' to Cassie who nodded and went back to exercising.

Once in my room, I closed and locked the door behind my and made my over to my bed and sat down. Scooching up to the top of the bed, I patted the spot next to me and Carla slipped out of her shoes and sat next to me. She leaned against me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. We sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke up.

"You're too forgiving."

"I don't think so. Well...maybe too accepting." She laughed softly and lightly hit my stomach.

"I hate this. Well not _this_ , but the stupid medicine. I just want to be normal." Her voice was small and sad. I didn't like it. It doesn't fit her.

"You are normal. To me at least. You just have your quirks." She looked up at me, her eys shining in the moonlight coming through my curtains. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. She moved her lips against mine. I slid my tongue against her bottom lip seeking entrance, to which she granted. I lead our tongues in a familiar dance.

"Sit back." She murmured against my lips. I complied and leaned back against the headboard. Carla moved to straddle my waist then attached her lips to mine again, my hands finding the skin of her back under her shirt. I ran my hands over one of my favorite parts on her body. Her back dimples. She moaned into the kiss.

Breaking away from the kiss, I lifted her shirt up over her head and kissed her collar bone. She moaned and squirmed in my lap, making me harden under her. Before I could slip my hand into the cup of her bra, she began to relieve me of my shirt, leaving me in my black and white sports bra. I leaned forward and kissed her again, this time more heatedly. My hand slide up her soft stomach and into her bra. I cupped the fleshy mound of her left breast, running my thumb over her nipple. I could feel the little nub harden.

"Mmm yes Luna." I looked up at her before lifting up her bra and wrapping my lips around the other breast. Eliciting a soft gasp from her. I continued to give her breasts attention with my mouth until I left a little hickey just above the right side of her chest.

"There now people know you're mine." i told her possessively before flipping us over so that she was lying down with me hovering above her. I slid my hand over the front of her pants before unbuttoning them and leaning down to kiss her again. Her teeth grabbing the piercings on my bottom lip. Once I had her pants undone, I slide them down revealing her nice clean shaven sex. I laugh softly which caused her to look up at me and pout.

"What do you find so funny huh?"

"Nothing babe. You're always prepared for me." I whispered huskily in her ear and she let out a wanton moan. I slid my fingers over the lips of her wet sex teasingly causing my member to twitch in my boxers, right against her thigh.

"You're wearing too much clothing." She said before leaning forward and pulling my pants and underwear down in one movement. I removed my bra then hers. She placed her hands on either side of my face and pulled me into a searing kiss. I pulled away from her mouth then trailed wet kisses down her body, paying a little extra attention to her breasts. Kissing down her stomach I had made my way to the apex of her thighs. I placed a kiss just above her drenched sex. Looking up into her eyes, I gave one slow, tantalizing lick to her clit which caused her to groan in frustration.

"Don't tease me baby." She pleaded with lust filled eyes.

Smiling, I granted her request and dipped my tongue into her sex, enjoying her sweet nectar. She moaned and threaded her fingers through my hair. I reached one hand up to massage her breast. I knew how much she loved having her breast played with during sex. The other hand resting just above her sex, my thumb playing with her clit as my tongue darted between her folds. I looked up and saw her eyes clenched shut in ecstacy. It wasn't long before she was pushed over the edge and released her tangy yet sweet juices into my mouth.

"Mmm yum." I told her as I licked my lips. She blushed slightly before turning us over.

"Now both of us." She straddled my hips and grabbed my member, aligning it with her still dripping sex. I knew how she felt about blow jobs, so I didn't push her. Slowly, much too slowly, she brought herself down onto my throbbing member and we both moaned at the sensation.

"Fuck you're so tight." She never seemed to loosen up no matter how many times we have sex. She just groaned in response. Moving my hands to her hips, I waited until she was adjusted.

"Ok...I'm good." She muttered, mostly to herself, before she started moving. Her slick sex glided smoothly over my aching member. My head fell back against my pillows as she started to ride me. I looked up at her. God she was so beautiful. The way the moonlight reflected off the sweat between her breasts. The way her mouth was open and letting out short gasps. Her eyes clenched shut. She slowly picked up speed. All that could be heard was the sounds of our erratic breathing and the sounds of wet skin meeting wet skin. She planted her hands just beneath my breast as she picked up pace muttering 'so close' every so often. I knew I wasn't going to last long. Just as the thought occured to me, she let out a low moan and I could feel her clench around me. Getting lost in the sensation, I soon found myself close behind in spilling over the edge.

She leaned forward onto my chest, panting slightly. I could feel her heart beating irregularly against my stomach. I kissed the top of her head and pulled the covers over our sweaty bodies. Both of us too spent to take a shower. We laid there in silence before she dozed off, me following soon after.

The next morning, I woke up and felt the right side of my bed. It was empty. Yawning, I sat up and groggily looked around the room. Carla's clothes were still on the floor. I really hope that woman isn't walking around the house naked. Grabbing a sports bra and shorts from my dresser, I made my way downstairs. In the hall I heard the shower running. I knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Carla's voice filtered through the door.

"Morning babe. Anything you want before I head off for work?"

"Can you make me some eggs?"

"Sure." I nodded even though she couldn't see me. I headed downstairs and into the kitchen where my roomate was reading at the island. Orange juice in one hand 'The Book of Life' in the other. She looked up at me and smirked.

"What?" I asked confusedly, grabbing some eggs from the fridge.

"You really should lock your door when you're having sex." Was her non-cholant answer. I turned to her with wide eyes. I didn't even hear her! "You guys were to busy with each other to notice me come in to ask if I could use your headphones while I work out."

"That's...really embarassing." I sighed and shook my head before putting a little oil in a frying pan. I cracked open a couple eggs and began to fry them. Just then Carla came into the kitchen, her hair was still slightly damp and she was wearing one of my old t-shirts and my shorts. Cassie didn't even look up from her book when she nodded good morning to Carla, her red hair bouncing slightly.

"Good morning to you too." She said before coming over to place a kiss on my cheek.

Smiling I turned to her. "Did I say you could wear my clothes?"

"I thought it was obvious that I didn't have any clothes to wear." She crossed her arms and pouted. Cassie laughed, because she knew that look usually melted me.

"Liar. Half my closet has your clothes." She shrugged before getting some milk and sitting next to Cassie. The began a conversation about some of the best books. I just shook my head. I faintly heard Linkin Park playing.

"Babe watch the eggs." She nodded and I jogged up the stairs to answer my phone.

"Get your ass to the shop now! Somethings happened." Lucas yelled over the phone. I could hear all sorts of commotion in the background.

"Wait what's going on? Lucas? Luke? Fuck." I hung up the phone and rushed around the room to get dressed. I ran my fingers through my short hair. I came back downstairs

"Whoa what's the rush?" Cassie asked when I almost ran into her.

"Something happened at the shop. Now I gotta get there."

"I'll come with you. I was heading that way anyway." Cassie said before running up the stairs to get ready. Carla nodded her agreement and kissed my cheek before following suit. I kept glancing at my watch, then decided to make sure the stove was off until they finally came downstairs.

"Cass you can ride with us." She nodded and we all piled into my car. Checking to make sure I wasn't going to run anything over, i backed out and made my way towards the shop. When I pulled up it was pretty chaotic. There was police tape around the shop. Our windows were busted and Lilian was giving hell to the cops.

"What is going on?" Carla mumbled from the back.

I shrugged my shoulders before hopping out of the car, the other two doing the same. When I got closer to the shop, I noticed there was all sorts of writing and symbols on the walls. What the actual fuck man?

"Lucas! What the fuck happened?" Lucas came over to me shaking his head.

"I'm not sure. When I came to open the shop this is how I found it. The cops are saying there'll be an investigation. Malcom is coming down." At the mention of our boss I groaned. The guys was a grade a prick who knew nothing of tattoos or piercings. He was short and fat. His hairline was receeding just as quickly as his belly was growing. He was constantly sweating and hitting on either me or Lili.

"Why does he even need to come down?"

"It is his shop and it would look bad if he didn't even come to check on it." Lucas said with a roll of his eyes. He then looked over my shoulder and saw Cassie and Carla. He nodded his head to both of them. I made my way to the shop to check on my drawings.

"You can't go in there ma'am." A unnecessarily built cop stopped me.

"I work here. I just want to check on some of my stuff."

"No can do. Can't have you messing with the scene." He crossed his arms and looked down his nose at me. Oh I would love to give that asshole a good beat down, but me going to jail right now wouldn't help the case. Scoffing, I made my way over to drag Lili away from the cop she was yelling at. Poor guy. Looked like it was his first day. I grabbed Lilian by her waist and brought her over to the curb where the rest of us was sitting.

"Calm down Lili. I would love to rip all these guys a new one. But I would enjoy it if none of us ended up in cuffs." Lucas said with a sigh. Just then a all black lincoln pulled into the lot. I fought the urge to pick up a brick and throw it at the car of my pompous boss.

"I cant believe someone would do this shit." My voice was angry. I couldn't even go check on my stuff for goodness sake!

"Damn. That sucks. People are jerks" Cassie said.

"Police are still checking around, then they're gonna call an investigator afterwards. Damn stubborn sheriff." Lucas mumbled the last part with a scowl.

"What in the hell is going on here?" We all turned to see our boss stalking angrily towards us, coming as fast as his stubby legs will carry him.

"Mr. Malcom. Someone busted up the shop last night. We don't know exactly what happens until the police go over all the evidence." Lucas spoke up. He was by far the most rational between him, Lilian and I.

"I knew hiring the likes of you three would be trouble. Ya'll know nothing about conducting business. Bet you and some of your friends busted the place up in hopes of getting some of the insurance." He didn't even wait for us to respond. My hand twitched at my side and Carla grabbed it.

"Don't do anything stupid." She told me.

"Me? Do anything stupid? Perish the thought." She looked unamused at my dramatics. Lilian was staring at the fat mans retreating form.

"Fuck our stupid, fat, fucking pig-headed, egotistical, sexist boss Malcom. You know I wouldn't mind taking a crowbar to the back of his fucking skull." She ground out between clenched teeth.

I shook my head. "Li even if you aren't serious, you shouldn't say that with all these cops around." She just looked at me then rolled her eyes.

"You're the one over there with no self control. Madam twitchy." Cassie piped up from behind Lucas. My eye twitched.

"Well this doesn't look like its going to be solved soon. I'm going home. You can all come over if you're free. Have a sort of get together. If you're free that is."

"I have to go to work now actually. But we have short shifts today, so I'll probably try to stop by later." Carli turned to look at me.

"Alright babe. Do you need me to drop you off?" She shook her head and walked off in the direction of the bus stop.

"We can stop by for a while." Lilian said, her eyes were darker than the hazel they usually and she looked like she was scowling. Lucas agreed and the two of them got in their seperate cars. Cassie and I got in my car and we headed back home with the others trailing behind. We pulled up in the driveway and everyone got out. Once I unlocked the door, I headed into the kitchen to trash the cold half-done eggs.

"Man you need new controllers." Lucas complained from the living room. I rolled my eyes.

"What if everyone else wanted to watch a movie you animal?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can teach him some manners by kicking his ass in some CoD." Cassie said with a smirk. Lucas grinned and accepted her challenge, and soon we were all yelling at the TV.

"Dude she's right fucking behind you!" I yelled as his character got shot in the back. Lili and I groaned at his pathetic performance. Cassie was giggling.

"You irritate me. I have to pee." I said and stood up and headed up the stairs to go to the bathroom. I did my business and washed my hands. Once I was good, I headed downstairs where some of the others were playing Minecraft. They played for about 2 hours before deciding to leave.

* * *

 **Again sorry for anyone who is disappointed. -Niya & Skye**


	3. Snowflakes and Skirts

**We would like to apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. We are going on a trip soon to visit some family. We wanted to get this out before then though.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own twilight. But you guys know that.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Snowflakes and Skirts

"God she smelled so good guys!" I said from my spot in the back of the car. Rose chuckled as Alice rolled her eyes.

"I mean I guess...if you like pineapple" Alice agreed, but shrugged after causing me to glare at her. That Luna chick had been the number one thing on my mind. Her short black hair the fell over one of her deep blue eyes. The way she would unconciously pull her lip piercings between her teeth. Her slender yet built frame.

"Geez Bella calm down, or I'll make you walk." Rose said from her spot in the drivers seat. One of her hands was clasped over her mouth and nose.

I smiled sheepishly, thoroughly embarassed knowing they could smell my arousal. "Sorry."

"Like hell you are." Alice mumbled while crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes and soon we were pulling into the driveway of our house. The minute we pulled up we could hear Emmett and Jasper arguing over the game. Edward had decided to move in with the Denali sisters after my turning. He didn't take the news well that I wasn't his "destinied one" as he put it.

Alice jumped on my back and I stumbled forward a bit, she giggled bouncing on my back. Rosalie chuckled at my perdicament. We walked in the house and everyone looked up from what they were doing long enough to say hi.

"So...how's Luna?" Esme asked cheekily as I deposited Alice onto the couch.

I gave her a look and she just shrugged, looking oh so innocent. Lies."We didn't even go see her today. So I wouldn't know." I plopped down on the couch next to Carlisle who had Esme sat perched in his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. Aww they'd be together forever.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Bella, Rosalie guess what?" Alice asks bouncing slightly. What a little cheerful ball of bleh. But I love her though.

"What Alice?"

"So...there's this new fashion expo." She informed matter of factly. Rose and I exchanged twin looks. Of course we knew what this meant. Endless shopping. Being immortal still doesn't change my love of shopping, I can tell you that.

"Oh um...that's great information..." Rosalie stated as she leaned against Emmett. I almost felt bad for Alice when she started to pout. Almost.

"Oh come one guys! No one ever goes anywhere with me." Her bottom lip poked out slightly and she crossed her arms. She was relentless and wouldn't stop with the guilt-tripping any time soon.

"Oh Alice. I'll go with you." Jasper piped in from his spot on the floor.

"Jasper. No offense sweetie, but sometimes I just need some girl time." Alice put her hand on Jasper's shoulder who just laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah right. 'Girl Time'. What you raeally mean is 'Obsessed Fashonista Time'. Just admit it." I commented and Emmett gave a loud laugh, and I held my hand up as his stone one high fived me. Ow.

"Hardy Har. You are a comic genius. Seriously guys please." This time she looked me dead in my eyes. Oh god. She knew how touchy I was when it came to eye contact. It felt as thought she was staring into my very being and it burned. I looked over to Rosalie who sighed and ran a hand through blonde tresses.

"When is it?"

...

Carla and Cassie had been non-stop talking about this stupid clothing expo thing that was coming to town. It burned my damn ears having to hear them go on and on.

"Luna you have to come with us." Is what I heard when I tuned back in to the conversation. My eyebrows shot up to my hair.

"I have to do what?"

"Come with us to the expo. They have this new series coming out. The skirts are absolutely to die for. the design is based off-"

"No no no!" I cut off Cassie, waving my hands in front of me. "I don't care about what you are about to say. I just want to say that now."

Cassie huffed and rolled her eyes and turned to Carla who started to pout. Oh god please not this.

"But...but baby. Do you know how rare it is that you go anywhere that I want to go? It's just this one expo. And it's one time only. So please please please." She drew out the last please and clasped her hands together under her chin and looked at me, her bottom lip poking out and quivering slightly. I knew I had to look away or I'd cave. I looked away only to find Cassie sporting a similar expression. No. No Luna not this time. It's simple. Just one little word and your problem will go away.

"Okay." Dammit! Both girls squealed and jumped on me, very nearly collapsing my lungs. Awkwardly I patted their backs before they pulled away.

"Thank you so much Luna! It's next Tuesday so wear your best." Though Cassie made it seem like a suggestion. I knew I had no option. The red head and the latina could be very scary and very persuasive. I shuddered at the thought as both girls disappeard to the backyard. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone when it vibrated in my pocket.

 _1 New Message_

 **Eli: What the hell sis? Why did I get a call saying you busted up your shop?**

I rolled my eyes when I realized my boss had called my brother. What a nosey little prick that man was.

 **Me: Really dude, you think I would do that?**

My phone vibrated a second later.

 **Eli: I don't know. You are capable of a lot of shit.**

I scoffed as I typed my reply.

 **Me: Yeah. I'd wreck the one place that pays me.**

The phone was silent for a moment and I knew he was thinking about it.

 **Eli: That...makes sense. After all, it was your boss that called me. Ugh just call me. I hate texting!**

I rolled my eyes and dialed my brothers number. It rang a few times before he picked it up.

 _"Atlanta City Morgue. My name is Jeff. How may I assist you."_ His deep voice filtered throught the speaker of my phone.

"You really should stop answering the phone like that. What if I had called to tell you someone had died? Then the joke would be in poor taste." I pointed out as I sat down on the couch. He guffawed loudly on the other end, causing me to hold the phone away from my ear.

 _"Oh please. Our family is much to resilient and stubborn to die."_

"If you say so. So why the hell am I just now hearing from you you fucking brute." I scowled as I thought about my older brother. He was just like me. Except 6'6. Male. Muscular and an idiot. Wow. I take that back. How are we related again?

 _"I just got back from Cabo snowflake. I sent you a letter. Guess it got lost."_ I scowled at his nickname and flipped through the TV channels. 600 channels and the only decent thing is SpongeBob. Cable was a fucking joke.

"I got the stupid letter, but that was so long ago. And what did I tell you about calling me snowflake?" He had taken to calling me that ever since I had accidentally dyed my hair white when we were kids. Mom yelled. Dad laughed, Eli laughed. And I cried about it for weeks.

 _"Oh it's all in good fun. Hey I gotta go soon, but I just wanted to tell you that dad wants to talk to you. I was just on my way to see him. Apparently there's stuff he wants to tell both of us."_ I heard a car swerve in the back ground and Eli curse quietly.

"Alright I will. And focus on the road moron. I can see the headline now 'Neanderthal tries to use phone and drive, scientists are baffled'." I could practically hear him rolling his eyes over the phone.

 _"Whatever snowflake. I'll talk to you later. Love you."_

"Love you too sasquatch." We hung up and I could feel tears stinging the backs of my eyes. God it's been forever since I've been home. I miss it so much. I definitely have to plan a trip soon. I looked out the back patio doors. Of course after the hell those two giggling demons are going to put me through.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review. It means a lot to us. -Niya & Skye**

 **P.S. One internet hug to anyone that can guess the reference in this chapter here. Not super obvious, but I giggled when I wrote it in. -Skye**


	4. Visits Galore

**First and foremost I would like to apologize for our absence. Second, I would like to place 100% blame on my lovely girlfriend for wasting coffee in our computer. I don't know what she was doing, but she ruined our computer and files. It took us a while, but we finally got a "new" computer and are back up to our old gig. Hope you guys enjoy this quick chapter. ~Skye**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight. Just a few OC's in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Visits Galore

Stupid Cassie. Stupid Carla. Stupid puppy dog eyes. Agh! Stupid fucking table! I groaned as I hopped around on one foot. Cradling my other foot, I rubbed the abused digit. The smallest toe always has a mind of it's own. Wandering into tables and shit. Getting on my laptop, I decided to just book my flight now to Atlanta. Goodness knows I'll forget. Carla and Cassie came back in moments later.

"What ya doing?" Carla asked as she lifted my laptop up to sit in my lap. I raised my brow at her and she just shrugged innocently.

"Getting plane tickets nosey." She pouted and Cassie giggled from her spot on the floor as she powered up the xbox.

"Plane? Where are we going?" I snorted and closed my laptop, setting it off to the side for later.

"WE aren't going anywhere. I'M going to visit my parents in Georgia." Carla nodded and slid off my lap and sat beside me, putting her feet on me.

"Why the sudden need for a trip?" Cassie asked as she loaded up Mortal Kombat.

"Well I haven't been home in a year, plus my dad wants to talk to me apparantly."

"Aw that's so sweet. You miss mommy and daddy." She teased from her spot on the floor. I scowled and kicked her in the back and she turned to glare at me.

"When are you leaving." Carla asked.

"Some time after the expo you two are forcing me to go to. I wont be gone that long. Just a week. Maybe not even that long." I leaned back against the couch as she nodded. I wonder what dad wanted to talk to us about. Why couldn't he just call? Oh man I hope it isn't anything serious. I swear if someone is dying I'm kicking Eli's ass. After a few hours of gaming, Carla decided to go home. After giving her a kiss on the cheek, she headed down the road to the nearest bus stop.

"I'm going out. We're nearly out of food. Do you need anything." Cassie asked as she pulled on her jacket. I shook my head and she shrugged before leaving.

I decided to kill some time on the computer since I wasn't really tired. It was about an hour of watching funny cat videos on my laptop when I heard a crash downstairs. My brows furrowed as I paused the video.

"Cas?" I called out. Silence was my answer. Shrugging I turned back to the computer and was about to press play when I heard it again.

"Cassie is that you?" Not getting an answer, I pushed away from my desk and peeked my head out of my door. When I heard another thudding noise, I rushed back over to my bed and grabbed the police baton thats usually hidden under there. Making my way out of my room, I slowly walked down the hall, trying to be as quiet as possible. The baton was held tightly in my right hand as I decended the stairs. Scannin the living room, and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, I made my way into the kitchen. A cabinet above the sink was open and fruit was falling out of it.

"Told her to stop putting food up there." I muttered to myself. As I bent down to pick up a couple apples, something hard and heavy crashed into my side. I sputtered as the air left my lungs. My dazed eyes looked up then widened.

"Hello there lovely." The creepy tattooed man was hovering above me, but he looked way differently. His hair was pure white and his eyes were pitch black, in his mouth were two rows of razor sharp teeth.

"What the hell? What...what are you?" My voice shook nervously.

"Beautiful aren't I? I may not be as high ranking as you, but we can make it work." His eyes raked hungrily over me. "Though I heard you had a little...extra." His hand settled over my crotch. I brought my knee up as hard as I could. Geez this guy had balls of steel, but it had the desired affect as he balled up and fell on his side.

Turning over, I stood and ran around the kitchen island, slipping slightly because of my socks. Suddenly the man was in front of me and he did not look happy.

"You stupid bitch." His hand colided with my cheek, and i could feel it split instantly. He reached down and rubbed where I kneed him. Angrily stalking towards me, he grabbed me around my neck and lifted me up. My eyes watered as my air was cut off. I clawed at his arm.

"P-please." I rasped out.

His head tilted to the side before a smirk appeared. "Ah i see what's happening here. You have yet to awaken." He threw me across the kitchen and my back colided harshly with the counter. I screamed as I felt and heard something crack.

"Now we have to get that pesky demon out of there. Then we can rule together. Sound good?" He walked towards me and kicked me in the ribs. I doubled over in pain. I grunted as he continued to kick me, his boot colliding with my face occasionally.

"S-stop." I tried to say, but my jaw proved to be useless. it instead came out as garbled mess.

He lifted me up by my hair and a sharp pain went down my spine and to my limbs. Everything felt like it was one fire. He was about to say something but then he tilted his head to the side. Scowling he turned back to me.

"Seems like we'll have to finish ths some other time baby." He planted a harsh kiss against my split lips and when he pulled back I could make out blood against his mouth through hazy eyes. Then. He disappeard. Next time I opened my eyes I saw a panicing Cassie kneeling in front of me shouting frantically into her phone.

"C-Cas..." She turned her head sharply in my direction and said something into her phone before hanging it up. She was saying something to me, but...

"C'nt h-hear." I gargled out. She said something again and waved her hands before walking away. I reached out to her before darkness clouded my vision. Pulling me into its sweet embrace.

...

The next time I woke up it was due to the sound of beeping. My eyes slowly cracked open, and I was met with the ceiling. I turned my head to the direction of the beeping, ignoring the stabbing pain in my neck, and i saw a heart monitor. The hell? Am I in a hospital? I tried to sit up and felt a tugging in my arm. I glared at the IV cable in my arm. The door opened and Lilian was walking in with a bag of chips in her hand. When she saw me she gasped and dropped the chips before running out of the room. She returned moments later with Lucas, Cassie and Carla behind her.

"Luna!" Carla rushed up to the side of my bed. She looked like she wanted to hug me, but thought better of it.

"Oh man. I'm so glad you're finally up." Cassie ran her hand through her red mane and plopped down in a nearby chair.

"What..." I paused and took a minute to work through the pain in my jaw. Taking a deep breath I continued. "What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

"You don't remember?" Lucas asked and I shook my head in the negative. He looked over to Cassie.

"Luna you were attacked. I came home from work and saw the front door broken open. Then I saw you lying in the kitchen floor. I hadn't known how bad it was until I walked in. There was so much...blood. You wouldn't answer me so I called the paramedics. Then I called everyone else. You tried to talk to me, but when I answered you couldn't hear me." Cas looked close to tears and I wished i could comfort her. Lilian walked over and pushed a button on the side of my bed.

Moments later a doctor stepped in. He had blonde hair with extremely pale skin. His eyes were the same gold as the girls that came into the tattoo shop. He had a kind smile on his face as he stepped further in a closed the door behind himself. Out of the corner of my eyes i saw Carla blush as she saw the man appear. Aw is she crushing on doc?

"Glad to see you awake Luna. My name is Dr. Cullen." His voice was...damn if I was straight.

"Cullen? Oh! is your name Carlisle?" He tilted his head to the side as if confused by my questions.

"Yes I am. You're the same Luna daughter has been talking about." I nodded and smiled, but stopped when a sharp pain shot up through my neck.

"Yeah that's me." My voice was weak.

"Well let's just see how well you actually are." He slipped on those rubber medical gloves and got to poking and prodding.

A few minutes later, he was done with his examination. He frowned slightly as he wrote a few things down on his clipboard.

"While you are healing up quite nicely, I'd like to keep you in the hospital for a few more days." I groaned and leaned back against the pillows.

"Alright. You're the doc." I said with a sigh. Ah man! I need to finish planning my trip and here I am all bashed up in the hospital. No fair.

"I'll go get the nurse to get you some food. Gentleman...ladies." He nodded to my friends and exited the room. A few moments of silence passed before I spoke up.

"I gotta pee. Who want's to help?" The girls all rushed out the room leaving and embarrassed looking Lucas behind. I raised my brow with a grin, lifting my arms up.

"Well?"

* * *

 **I want to apologize for breaking the computer! -Niya**


	5. Medicine and Mewls

**It's been a damn long time, and for that I apologize. We got super busy with trying to find another place to stay. (Long boring story) But the arrangements are made and we should be moving around mid April. Sorry this chapter is so short. Niya wasn't working on it with me so it was a bit difficult. She has a better imagination than myself.**

 **Anyway... We don't own Twilight or any recognizable characters.**

* * *

A week. I was in the hospital for a week, and today I was finally leaving. My bones and muscles ached, but nowhere near as much as they did when I first woke up. After helping me get dressed in some normal clothes, Lucas helped me into a wheelchair and rolled me from the room.

Sitting in the waiting room was Lilian and Cassie. Cassie was glaring at some old dude in a hospital gown that watched her while licking his lips. Yeah, we gotta go. Check out was thankfully easy and quick. Once inside the car I sighed and looked out the window.

"So...you're finally free what do you want to do first? Lilian asked as she turned around in her seat?" I raised a brow and snorted.

"Go to the pharmacy and pick up my pain meds, then top it off with an 18 hour nap in my nice soft bed." Hospital beds were not comfortable. At all.

"Ah you're no fun. I thought you'd at least want to watch a movie with us or something."

"I've been spending way too much time with you guys lately." Cass snickered as Lilian pouted. It was true though. They had pretty much all been in the hospital with me since the shop was being repaired, and Cassie hadn't had any calls for work. Though Carla has been M.I.A. Guess i'll try and call her when I get home. We stopped by Walgreens and I hobbled out, with the help of some crutches, to get my perscription filled.

You never realize how much you miss normal food until it gets taken away for a week. So I decided to stop by the snack aisle while the medicine was being taken care of.

"You sure you should be eating all this sweet stuff?" Lucas asked as I grabbed two boxes of fruit snacks and a handfull of Snickers bars.

"I have no clue, but I dont care. I fucking miss sugar." He just rolled his eyes as I dropped things into the basket he was holding.

"Luna?" At the sound of my name I turned and saw Esme Cullen walking towards me with an uninterested Rosalie Cullen following behind her.

"Oh hello Mrs. Cullen." I said politely. Aw man hot women and I look gross.

"Oh please, Esme is fine. I heard what happened from my husband, I'm glad to see you're up and moving again."

"Somewhat." I said, holding up one of my crutches.

"Better than being laid up in a hospital bed." Rosalie said and I nodded my agreement. At that moment Cassie and Lili walked around the corner.

"Oh wow attractive people." Cass said with all the tact in the world. Esme laughed softly and Rosalie smirked. Yeah...she knew she was hot.

"Marshall." I heard from somewhere near the back of the store.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys again but my medicine is ready, and I'm sure you have things to do."

"Actually how about we hang out sometime soon." Rosalie said and Esme raised a brow as she looked over at her daughter.

"Oh uh...okay?" I said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Give me your phone." Still confused I handed over my phone and she punched in a few numbers, before I guess sending herself a text.

"Now we have each others numbers." She gave me back my phone before walking off, Esme smiled apologetically before waving and walking off with her.

"Aw, you getting numbers now outside of work?" Lucas asked as he licked his lips, watching the two walk away. I smacked the back of his head and momentarily lost my balance.

"Oh hush. She has a boyfriend I think." he just shrugged and walked with me to the back to grab my medicine. Once the trasaction was done, we were heading out again to go home. I wanted to relax but first I had to call home.

...

"You did what Rose?!" I asked for the third time. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and sat on the arm of the chair Emmett was sitting in.

"Once again Bella...I gave her our cell numbers instead of the house number so she could text us."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you weren't going to Mrs. Too shy for her own good." Rosalie smiked as she pulled out her phone.

"Ugh stop meddling...you're turning into Alice."

"Hey!" A voice chimed in from upstairs.

"Bella while I don't fully agree, I understand why she did it and...I'm on her side." Esme said and my jaw dropped. I can't believe this! I mean...I would have talked to her...eventually. Okay so I was still shy, so what?

"Bella. It's time you stop being so alone. You obviously feel some sort of attraction to this girl. Whether or not she's your mate well...we won't know until you actually talk to her." Alice said as she descended the stairs, Jasper holding her hand as he walked behind her. Oh ew. They didn't even fix their hair.

"Yeah okay fine Mrs. Sex every day. I'll just...wait until she texts one of us." The others merely sighed before going on about their business.

"Such a dodger." Emmett muttered as he booted up his Xbox.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go for a run. Anyone wanna join?" Everyone just waved me off and I pouted before leaving the house. I stripped from my clothes and left them under a nearby tree before letting the change take over me. My bones snapped and shifted, muscles tore and reformed. My body before more long and slender and I fell over onto paws instead of hands. Taking on my more feline appearance, I stretched out my back and flicked my tail back and forth.

It had come as a surprise when I had shifted. Everyone thought Edward was going to change me instead, so imagine our surprise when I changed into a giant snow leopard instead. Who knew I had some shifter in my blood. Don't know if it's from Charlies side or Renee's side, either way I love it. And with a happy mewl I took off into the forest. No real direction in mind.

* * *

 **Again, sorry for it's shortness. I hope you still enjoyed. ~Skye**


End file.
